


A Four Years Old Ring

by Daikiisbae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Making Up, barista!aomine, chef!kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daikiisbae/pseuds/Daikiisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting with his only (beloved) ex-boyfriend in his coffee shop makes 29 years old Aomine Daiki thinks that his life would be getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I know is we said 'Hello'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic tbt. I like to think 'how can they write such a good ff like that?!' after I'm done with you guys' aokaga fanfic. So, about writting my own story.. Why not? /slapped xD
> 
> Haha, enjoy!  
> MUCH LOVE XX /slapped twice x'D

Aomine just unlocked the door and the smell of coffee appeared to the front of his coffee shop. Since coffee thing is the only one that Aomine can deal with, he decided to make his own coffee shop. Expresso Yourself, that's the first thing that the customers will see when they arrived in a small, with combination of dark blue and woody wall coffee shop in the corner of XX Street. Pretty small, but this was the most popular coffee shop in that place.

Aomine hung his jacket on the kitchen's wall and looked at the clock. 7.10 AM, he came twenty minutes earlier than usual.  _I shouldn't come this early,_ he thought as he cleaned the window. And when it was nearly 7.30 AM, his co-worker came and greeted him. It was Wakamatsu, his senpai at Touou. 

"Oh. Good morning, Aomine. You're early today." He said, a small blush appeared.  _It's been nine years and he still acting like that,_ that was what he thought as he gave a warm smile to his senpai. _  
_

"Good morning to you too, Wakamatsu," He moved to the next window and started to wipe again. "How is the big man, huh?"

 

_Three months ago, Kiyoshi Teppei went to his coffee shop. It was almost 8 PM, and it was raining outside. Aomine was still preparing dinner so it was Wakamatsu who greeted him._

__There was no customer at that time, so Wakamatsu could recognize the man easily._ _

_"Good evening. Today's special coffee is Chocolate Latte Macchiato." Wakamatsu said without looking at Kiyoshi, still busy with the wet mug. "Can I have your--" He stoped when he glanced to his customer._

_"Oh_ _, it's you. Good evening, Kiyoshi." Wakamatsu greeted him once again, with a warm smile hung on his face. "You can look at the menu first if you haven't decide what you want to order." He continued. "Aomine is still making dinner so we switch place. No need to hurry."_

_Kiyoshi blushed a little when he looked right in Wakamatsu's eyes. A big man blushing._

_Let me make it clear again. A. Big. Man. Blushing._

_"Uh.. Um.." Kiyoshi hadn't decide what he want. He stunned with the nearly blonde guy in front of him. "I think I'll have Caramel Macchiato." He continued, still blushing. Wakamatsu saw it so clear. "Your cheeks are red." Wakamatsu said, while he was making the coffee. "Are you okay?" He asked. He had no clue why is Kiyoshi's cheeks were red so he thought that the big man was sick._

" _Huh? Oh, yeah." Kiyoshi answered with a small laugh, then there was a long silent between them. 'Shit, why am I blushing in front of him?' He thought. He couldn't get his eyes off of Wakamatsu. He felt happy, somehow, whenever he saw Wakamatsu. Since he got dumped by Hyuuga Junpei eight months ago, exactly._

_He liked the way Wakamatsu talk to him, it was kind of a big difference tone when Wakamatsu was talking to his team mate or else._

_"Had a hard day, huh?" Wakamatsu tried to restart the conversation. "Oh! And this is Caramel Macchiato for ex Seirin big man!" He said cheerfuly while he wrote 'Ex Seirin Big Man' in Kiyoshi's cup, and then handed it to the man in front of him. Still blushing, Kiyoshi was about to leave after he handed the money to Wakamatsu but then he stoped by the barista._

_"Eh! Kiyoshi!" Wakamatsu called his name again. So he eventually stopped his step and turned his body to look the other man._

_"Our dinner is about to ready. You can join us!" Wakamatsu continued. He asked Kiyoshi to join them because it was about the time they usually close the shop but since it was raining outside, Aomine decided to make their dinner. Aomine wasn't usually this good, but Wakamatsu thought that he might be in a good mood so he cooked for two. With no complain, of course._

_"Um.. Can really I?" He looked straight to the floor, he tried to denny Wakamatsu's sight, tried to hide his moreover blush that appeared on his cheeks after he heard the dinner invitation, tried to hide his very excited expression that his face probably made it that time._

_"Sure_ , _big man."_

_It was Aomine who just finished the dinner. Both Wakamatsu and Kiyoshi turned their head to see Aomine. He was still wearing a light green apron, standing near the door._

_"I made chicken soup, I think it's enough for three of us." Aomine explained as he took off his apron._ _Wakamatsu smiled at Aomine's explanation. "See? Beside, we are going to close after dinner."_

_And Kiyoshi ended up with having dinner with Aomine and his co-worker. He sat beside Wakamatsu. They had an interesting conversation about their day. Kiyoshi laughed hard when Aomine told him that Wakamatsu forgot to took off his pink teddy bear apron when Aomine was pikcing him up to the shop. He can't imagine how cute was Wakamatsu with such a cute apron. And more importantly, he saw it when Wakamatsu blushed against Aomine's story. He must be have a feeling for Aomine, he thought. Or maybe they are in a relationship. That's what made Kiyoshi stopped laughing, then slowly turned his head to see the floor. But Aomine saw it. How odd was Kiyoshi when he was with his senpai. How often was he blushing when he turned his head to see his senpai's face. This is interesting, Aomine thought as he sipped his drink._

_In the end of their dinner, Kiyoshi asked something that made Wakamatsu blushed more than he should._

_"So, you guys are together?"_

_His question made Aomine laughed. He knew it that his senpai had fallen for him but he just couldn't accept it. He was obvisiously (for Wakamatsu) still in love with Kagami Taiga, who left him for nearly four years now._

_"Of c-course not!" Wakamatsu shocked after hearing Kiyoshi's question._

_Then Aomine stopped his laughing, wiped his tears that came from the laugh and responded. "Of course we aren't. Are you jelaous of me, big man?" Aomine joked, he swear that he saw both of the men in front of him blushing even if a little._

_"Aomine, I'm not your big man." He giggled. "And I'm not jelaous of--"_

_"Then stop blushing whenever you're with my senpai, can you?" Aomine stopped him._

_He couldn't. And that was how the real drama between Kiyoshi--the bigman and Wakamatsu started._

 

Wakamatsu blushed a little at that time. He had problem to hid his expression against people, especially Aomine. Nine years, and he still had a feeling for the blue haired man. "He's fine, I guess?" Oh. It was good for Aomine, knowing that the big man were taking care his senpai.

"I told you that he is a good man, right?"

Aomine smiled properly this time, he found such a happiness for knowing that he could help someone. Especially his closest one.

Wakamatsu nodded, still smiling, and he saw that there was someone in front of the shop.

"Look, Aomine. A Customer." He said as he open the door to their small kitchen. "Just don't forget to say 'Have a nice day' to him, or at least.. Smile!" Aomine let out his laugh and tried to smack his co-worker's butt but Wakamatsu was too fast.

Aomine turned to greet his customer, he wore outfit which is just like a chef. Or at least that was what he thought.

But when looked straight to his face, he felt like his smile just fell to the deepest chasm. The cup that he hold slipped form his hand. He just.. He just weren't ready to face this guy.

To face the cutest man he ever met in his life who broke his heart for almost four years but he never forget.

"Da-Daiki?"

He froze. He couldn't believe that he would meet Kagami at his shop.

He blinked at several times then tried to act as usual. He just dead tired from thinking how should he do so he can forget but he coudn't.

"I mean, Aomine?"

Kagami repeated. He said it with a warm smile this time.

"Aomine, how are you?"

"'m fine." Aomine finally talked properly. "Today's special coffee is Chocolate Frappe. Can I have your request?"

Kagami sighed, he felt that Aomine probably still didn't want to meet him. He didn't even asked him back.

"Chocolate Frappe is fine." He decided, still looking at Aomine who were taking the coffee bottle. "And sandwich as my breakfast." He added.

"Do you want it as take awa--"

"Can we have a talk, Aomine?" Kagami cut his words off. "I mean, we haven't meet for a centuries so why don't we have a breakfast on that corner?"

 _He acted as if there is nothing wrong, huh?_   _Four fucking years and he acted like I was just his little old friend._  He asked himself.

Aomine ignored Kagami, He turned to the kitchen but Wakamatsu just came out from there, ready to take an order.

He was big enough not to let Wakamatsu saw Kagami figure. "One chicken sandwich, senpai."

"Okay!" He shouted and back to the kitchen. Kagami was still standing in front of the cashier table, looking at Aomine who were busy with his Chocolate Frappe.

"Eh, Aomine! Is it take away or--" Wakamatsu stopped. He saw the figure. Red head with a chef outfit, hung his jacket to his soulder, watching Aomine doing the coffee.

"Kagami, is that you?!"

He quickly took off his apron and walked to meet Kagami. He knew that this would be bad for Aomine. Really really bad. But he also knew it that Aomine still couldn't throw his feeling towards Kagami away so he had a plan.

"You're the one who order chicken sandwich, right?"

Kagami nodded, he gave him a proper smile. "Yeah. I was a too early to go to my work place, and my boss just cancelled the event today. So I think I can looking for breakfast."

"I'll make it. You can sit at the corner." Wakamatsu pointed at the table with a good view on the corner. "Uh, Aomine?"

Aomine glanced at him. "What is it, Wakamatsu-senpai?"

"You can sit with Kagami. I know you are early today, I bet you haven't get your breakfast." Wakamatsu said with a 'you must do what i say' eyes so Aomine couldn't denny it.

He sighed.

_Fuck you, Wakamatsu._

_Fuck. You._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the too-long KiyoMatsu story. Sorry not sorry, eh.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xx


	2. This Love Came Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami now is trying to keep in touch with Aomine, one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some lyrics in this chapter~~

So, that's it.

Aomine. Sitting in front of Kagami. In the corner of the shop.

He looked out through the window, tried to avoid Kagami. But Kagami knew it. He knew it that his ex boyfriend still mad at him. Aomine hadn't forgive him for sure. His eyes told Kagami everything he needed to know. It was Kagami's fault, though. It was his fault for cheating over Aomine. He remembered it when he was in bed with Kuroko. Aomine saw it. He slammed the door. But Kagami was too late to catch Aomine. It was his fault for breaking Aomine.

It was hurt to see Aomine towards him right now. He felt like he wanted to cry. So much. He remembered it well, those hands that used to cupped his cheeks whenever he was about to angry to Aomine. The lips that used to kiss his lips and his skin. The body he used to hug him when he was about to cry. It was all about Aomine.

"Aomine?"

He didn't answer. He gave Kagami a glance that made him chill.

"Aomine, how are you?"

"I told you I'm fine."

Then there was a long silent between them.

Kagami just about started the conversation again but his words got cutten off by Wakamatsu's coming. 

"Two chicken sandwichs, a cup of chocolate frappe, and a glass of lemon infused water." He said as he handed the food on the table. Wakamatsu could feel it how cold was Aomine at that time. He knew him so well, he just couldn't force him even more.

"Don't bother to call me if you guys want something else."

That was what he said. He smiled then walked away once he saw that there were another customers coming.

His plans might be worked this time, to make Aomine sitting with Kagami even if he knew that Aomine trully didn't want it. He just wanted to help him back. His life just getting restarted when Aomine introduce the Seirin big man to him.  _And now it's time for me to make him happy, too._ He was trying to support himself.

Here they were again.

Having their breakfast with not even one words. They kept silent for almost twenty minutes for now.

Once Kagami's done with his, he asked Aomine again.

"Aomine, how are you? I mean, really."

Aomine sighed.

"Kagami, I told you I'm fine."

"I know but you aren't acted like one."

Kagami was right, he shouldn't acted like that so Kagami would stop asking him such a pain question.

"What do you want?"

Aomine responded this time. He saw many customers today and he wasn't helping Wakamatsu.

"If there is nothing important please allow me to help Wakamatsu."

"No!" Kagami shouted. "No. I mean, can we just have a moment, please?"

"But can you see that?" Aomine gave him a glance towards the customers that waiting their order. "I have to help Wakamatsu. So please allow me to help him, can you?" He added. "You can consider this is as my treat. You can-"

"I'll be waiting."

This is the first time, since forever, Kagami found Aomine was being polite. He wasn't acted like himself.

Aomine surprised hearing Kagami's answer.

"Whatever."

Kagami really did.

It was nearly lunch time and he just sitting there, looking at how Aomine and his worker did their job. Aomine could feel it how Kagami stared at him.

Untill finally they served the last order..

Kagami approached to the cashier table. He didn't see Aomine, so he asked his worker.

"Uh, Wakamatsu-san?"

Wakamatsu turned his head, surprise clearly shown on his face. "I told you Wakamatsu is fine, Kagami."

"Oh? Sure then. Can I see Aomine?"

He was silent this time. His plans earlier had made Aomine uncomfortable, he just didn't want to make it worse.

"Sure, but I think he is still hav-"

"I'm done, Wakamatsu-senpai." Aomine just openend the door and cut his words off. "It's okay, you can take a break now."

They usually took a break for one hour before the people's lunch time, so when the customers were coming they would ready to start again.

Wakamatsu nodded, he took his phone and texted Kiyoshi.

"I'll meet the big man then. See you later." Wakamatsu said before he opened the door walked away leaving the shop.

 

\---

 

_It was two days before Kagami's birthday._

_It's been two years for Aomine learning English. Kagami taught him many things he knew about America. And Aomine admited that Taylor Swift was his favorite singer. It surely was a surprise to Kagami because he thought that Aomine might be addicted with some rock music but no. Aomine said that mostly of her song made him calm. Kagami also told about how Michael Jackson became the king of the pop and else. He just told about Ed Sheeran and Aomine did googling it by himself. He loved Photograph so much._

 

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes._

_But it's the only thing that I know._

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes._

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

 

 _Aomine was on the way to Kagami's house. His boyfriend had given him the spare key of his apartment after eight months they had been together._ _Kagami said that he would come home on August 1st, so he could celebrate his birthday with his boyfriend. And of course Aomine had a plan to surprise Kagami._

_He finally bought the ring that Kagami always wanted it. The first time they saw it is when they were still 23, they just came back from the court they usually played in._

_He knew it how much Kagami wanted it, he always mentioned it for about three months after they saw the ring inside the jewelry shop. It wasn't like Aomine hate to buy that, no. But he knew that his recent job salary wouldn't enough to purchase it this time._

_It was mainly gold with a red saphire on the side. And he put it inside his jacket._

_  
He was about to unlocked the door. He was too happy he had bought the thing his boyfriend always wanted it, but not only that._

_He was also planning to propose him. He knew they couldn't married in Japan but, just being fiance would be nice._

_He mumbled to himself when he took the spare key, about anything. It was like he was talking to himself, telling about how hard is it when he was in Japan and his boyfriend was far, far away in America. They had taken some picture so they wouldn't miss each other too much. But for Aomine, reality ways too cruel._

 

_We keep this love in a photograph,_

_We made these memories for ourselves._

_Where our eyes are never closing._

_Hearts are never broken._

_And time's forever frozen still._  
_  
_

 

_But unfortunatelly, reality was being cruel to him on that day, too._

 

_So you can keep me._

_Aomine had just unlocked the door. Until he finally found something strange inside. "Kagami told me he will be at home tomorrow.." He mumbled, slowly took off his jacket. When he took off his shoes, hi felt like he just nudged something._

_There was a pair of shoes beside his own shoes. No, two pair of shoes._

_Aomine quickly recognized that the red one might be Kagami's. But he didn't know whose shoes was the other one. He might be had seen it somewhere, but he couldn't remember._

 

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans._

 

_He walked to the living room, but he didn't found anyone there._

_"Taiga?"_

_He called. He wanted to make sure if his boyfriend was home now._

_"Taiga, where are you?"_

_He put his jacket on the sofa. "There's no way that this apartment is so tidy if Kagami had just came back today." He mumbled again, now walked away from the living room. He was about to enter Kagami's kitchen, then he saw something strange (again) when he glanced to the bedroom._

 

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet._

 

_It wasn't locked._

_He could see the light from inside._

_And he also could see Kagami. He was laying on his bed. Naked._ _His butt was clearly shown even from the door._ _Aomine chuckled when he saw the butt._

 _But when he came closer, he froze._ _Kagami wasn't alone._

_His boyfriend wasn't fucking alone._

_He silently opened the door, and saw the rest of the view._

_There he was. Panting on the bed, naked, even Aomine could hear Kagami moaned when some semen came out from his boyfriend's hole. No, too much white liquid._

_And the thing that made his heart felt like it was going to explode, is Kagami laying beside Kuroko._

 

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home._

 

_"You told me you will be at home tomorrow, Taiga."_

_Aomine said, loud enough both of the men on the bed could hear it and turned their head to face Aomine._

_Here they were. Surprise filled their expression, Kagami gasped when his eyes met Aomine's._

_Kagami was awake properly this time. He grabbed his blanket to hide his naked body._

_"Dai-Daiki, I c-can explai-"_

_"So Kuroko can satisfy you? Your body can accept.. No. Your fucking hole can accept anyone's dick now, huh?!"_

_Aomine shouted, not letting Kagami finished his words. The truth, it made his eyes got even wet now. He tried his best way not to let his tears flowing out._

_"Aomine-kun, I'm so sorry. But please hear Kag-"_

_"No! You better fucking silent!"_

_Kagami walked away from his bed, his blanket cover his body, tried to grab Aomine's hand but Aomine avoided._

_"Daiki, I'm sorry. Please let me explain. Daiki, please.."_

_He repeatedly grabbed Aomine's hand but Aomine always forced Kagami to let him go. Truthfully is, Aomine couldn't stand to see Kagami cries. But not this time. Never again._

_"Oh, and it's Aomine for you now."_

_He walked away from the bedroom and he was followed by Kagami, they left Kuroko behind. Kagami kept calling his name, begging Aomine not to leave his apartment. He took his jacket and walked towards the door. He was about to wear his shoes when Kagami hugged him from behind. Aomine could feel his ex-boyfriend through his shirt. Kagami was sobbing so hard he felt Kagami's body was trembling._

_"Daiki, please. I'm sorry. Please hear me out." "Please Daiki, just let me explain."  "Daiki, don't leave me.." "Daiki, I love you. Please. Please Daiki, let me explain."_

_Aomine didn't answer. He tired of Kagami's words._

_His heart just shattered into million pieces he just couldn't bear with this anymone._

_He pushed Kagami away. He took his jacket and unlocked the door._

_When Aomine took a first step to the outside, he threw the spare key to Kagami._

_"You better lock this door. I won't come here again."_

_Aomine sighed, then threw his glance to Kuroko who was standing behind Kagami._

_"You're so lucky Kuroko never asks anything to eat."_

_"I'm done with this, Kagami."_

_Kagami looked up when Aomine said he was done with him._

_"Daiki, no.. Daiki please stay with me."_

_He was begging Aomine not to leave, again._

" _You're asking me to stay with you when you got your new boyfriend is standing behind you? You're funny, Kagami."_

_"No, Daiki. Please let me-"_

_Kagami couldn't even finish his words and he saw Aomine slammed the door. Leaving both of Kagami and Kuroko inside._

_"DAIKI!"_

_His name was the last thing he could hear from Kagami._

 

\---

 

"Aomine?"

Aomine blinked several times when he heard Kagami called his name.

"Aomine.." Kagami paused. "Aomine, please forgive me."

"Please don't mention such a pain story."

He trully didn't want to hear it out again. He was trying so hard not to remember, trying not to believe at Kagami again. He used not to hear his voice for long time, Aomine didn't want to affected on Kagami's begging.

"But Daiki, please let me explain."

Aomine glanced him for calling him by his given name.

"Kagami, I told you it's Aomine for you. Isn't it clear enough?"

"Then please hear me out, Aomine.." Kagami sighed, paused for a while. "I want to make up with you. I'll do anything. I just.. need you to stay with me."

He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so much his eyes was getting hard to hold the tears.

"Aomine I lo-"

"No! No, you are not! Please stop all of this bullshit!"

He couldn't stop himself now.

There was one tear falling on his lap. Then another. And Another. Pretty much he only could cover his face with both of his hand. Aomine was crying. He was sobbing silently in front of Kagami.

"Please leave me alone. Just.. Please.."

His sobs was getting louder. It made Kagami move next to Aomine and hugged him tightly.

"Aomine. I love you. I still love you, I really do."

Kagami stroked the man in his embrace softly, kissed Aomine repeatedly until he felt Aomine hugged him back. The strong arms that used to hold him, he finally feel it again. He was still sobbing. His hands were around Kagami, like a very strong claw that didn't want to release. He couldn't hold his tears back. He kissed Aomine while his tears were falling. It was okay because Wakamatsu had closed the shop before he left. The curtains were blocking the view of they hugging each other from anyone outside the shop.

"I miss you, Daiki. I love you so much. Please forgive me."

Kagami repeated it over and over again until Aomine stopped sobbing.

He rested Aomine's head on his shoulder. He warped his arms around him and stroked his hair softly. Long enough until Aomine closed his eyes. He probably was asleep now, Kagami knew it that Aomine was dead tired from his eyes. Aomine never cried at love stuff, but not this time.

 

When Wakamatsu came back to shop, he found Aomine was sleeping with head resting on Kagami's shoulder. Wakamatsu walked to asked Kagami what happened but Kagami was already giving him a code to sit.

"I'll close the shop then." Wakamatsu said, smiling to Kagami after he saw Aomine relaxed face resting on Kagami's shoulder.

"Oh, and.. Um, Kagami?"

"Yeah? What is it, Wakamatsu?"

Kagami smiled back at him, then turned his head to see Aomine's face again.

"Can you please not to hurt him again? I mean, you know that Aomine.." He stopped himself. "Just.. Please take care of him, will you?" He begged Kagami for sake of goodness. He left the key to Kagami before he stood from his seat.

His question surprised Kagami. But Kagami knew what did he mean so he nodded.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew that writting would be this hard omg. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xx


	3. I'd Never Forget You As Long As I'd Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo here is the explanation of kagami and kuroko's scene/?  
> the last chapter is on progress now! thank you for not giving up on me /LOLZ 
> 
> enjoy!! xD

It's been two months Aomine accepted Kagami's back in his life.

He was a bit warmer to Kagami now, but he still couldn't let Kagami got to know him more. Of course Kagami understand, he wouldn't tell anything about the past before Aomine asked him first. Aomine still put distance between him and Kagami. Aomine's "Please don't mention such a pain story" earlier made him felt bad even more when he thought about it. He understood that Aomine needed more time to relax. He admitted that he was so lucky Aomine could accept him in his life for one more time, Kagami even called himself the lucky bastard. Everyone knew how hard-hearted Aomine was.

Kagami was a chef in a five-star grand restaurant. He had finished his culinary degree in America when he was 25. He moved from his previous apartment a year after Aomine decided to break up with him. He barely talked to Kuroko now, he could count it with his finger how many times he communicated with Kuroko. It's not like he didn't want to keep in touch with his former teammate anyomre, meeting Kuroko just made him blame himself even more.

\---

The bell was ringing when the door opened. It was Kagami.

"Hello, Kagami."

Wakamatsu greeted him with his usual smile. Kagami smiled back at him. "Hi, Wakamatsu." He took of his coat and walked towards Aomine's worker. "I wonder where can I meet your boss."

Wakamatsu chuckled. He put the wet glass back to the shelf and took his apron off. "Aomine hasn't come back from.. I don't know. He didn't tell me where he wanted to go."

Kagami looked disappointed. Wakamatsu could see it from his expression. "But don't worry, he'll be back soon. Beside, he brings the key." He explained. "He won't let the shop open for twenty four hours."

Kagami had a good sense of humor, of course it calmed him.

"I'll wait then."

He went to the corner, his usual place,  _their_ usual place. It took almost thirty minutes until both Kagami and Wakamatsu heard the bell rang.

Aomine opened the door.

He gave the key to his worker. Wakamatsu helped him with some groceries and told Aomine. "You have a visitor." He said as he threw his glance on Kagami.

Kagami smiled when Aomine walked to see him. Aomine looked.. pale.

"Aomine, you look pale."

Aomine stared, then sighed.

"Is that how you greet a person, Kagami?"

"Good evening, Aomine-san. You looked pale today." Here was Kagami, he used to mention -san whenever Aomine looked down.

"Tch. Don't mention such a name."

Kagami put his hand on Aomine's, stroked the blue haired man's thumb area.

"I'm sorry. Are you really okay, Aomine?" He could hear Aomine groaned slowly.

"I don't know. I think the pain in my head is killing me."

Aomine pouted slightly, now resting his head on Kagami's hand. Luckily, the table was big enough so Aomine didn't feel uncomfortable.

"I'll walk you home. Come on."

Aomine felt Kagami's hand pulled him but he resisted. He stood, wore his jacket and closed the curtain.

"I'm fine with going home by myself."

He turned his body and walked away from Kagami. He saw Wakamatsu was standing next to the door, waiting both Aomine and Kagami to get out from the shop so he could lock it. Kagami understood Wakamatsu's glance. He quickly took his coat and started following Aomine.

Wakamatsu waved to them, and left the men behind him.

"Aomine, come on. Or should I call taxi?"

He still hold Aomine's hand, he didn't let go. And Aomine nodded, he looked even tired now. "I think taxi is a good idea."

So Kagami did.

Aomine rested his head on Kagami's body along the way to home. He felt like he wanted to cry because of pain. Thankfully, the traffic wasn't on the busy time so it didn't took too long time to arrive. Kagami paid the bill and helped Aomine walked to inside. Kagami had visited Aomine's house for twelve times, maybe? Aomine's house was big enough for someone who worked at coffee shop. It could be used for three persons, Kagami thought. As long as Aomine let him in, it didn't matter for any reason he let him in.

"I thought that you were going home."

Aomine spoke, and he shaked his head. "No. I can't leave you alone if you are like this."

He helped Aomine took his jacket off, then went to kitchen and turned on the stove to heat some water.

"Where is the med? The pain killer."

Kagami asked after he helped Aomine to reach the sofa. He didn't allow Aomine to sleep yet.

"It's on the refrigerator.. White box.."

And Kagami nodded. He went to take the med and put on the dinner table. He had finished the meal then returned to see Aomine. He saw the man body's relaxing now. 

 

\---

 

 

They had finished the dinner.

Now Kagami helped Aomine to change his clothes and brought him to bed.

Kagami texted Wakamatsu about what happened to Aomine. He didn't want to disturb the man beside him. Then he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. A new message, it was from Wakamatsu.

_From: Wakamatsu_

_To: Me_

_He was waiting for you yesterday. We didn't know that yesterday would be raining, so no one brought umbrella. I thought that he went home but he kept waiting you, he said this morning. I didn't know because I went home first, Kiyoshi had picked me up._

"Kiyoshi? Did he mean Kiyoshi senpai?" He mumbled after reading the text.

_From: Me_

_To: Wakamatsu_

_Do you mean Kiyoshi senpai? I don't know if he is your type, Wakamatsu. And congratulation._

He put his phone back inside after he replied Wakamatsu, he switched his phone to silent mode before.

"Kagami?"

Kagami was sitting in the edge of his bed, no longer using hi phone. He spontantly responded.

"What is it, Aomine?"

He moved closer to Aomine, put his hand to stroked Aomine's forehead and Aomine was letting him. Their face were so close Kagami could feel the other man's breathe. "Aomine, what's wrong?"

"What happened.."

"What do you mean by what happened, Aomine?"

Aomine was drowsy, and Kagami couldn't guess what did he mean by what happened.

"Uh.. That night.."

 _That night?_ He thought.  _Oh.._

 

_\---_

 

 

_"Do you.. I mean really, Kuroko?"_

_Kagami couldn't believe it. He was only two days in Japan after long culinary degree in America and now Kuroko told him something that broke his heart._

_"That's all that I saw, Kagami-kun. He was with Momoi-san when he bought the ring. I could see Momoi-san was so happy when she looked closer at the ring." That was Kuroko's answer. "I didn't want to interupt them if they didn't ask me first for help or anything, so I left earlier. And I didn't expect you would come home this fast, Kagami-kun."_

_So, they are going to married? He thought. His boyfriend was going to marry the pink haired childhood friend of him._

_Kagami was speechless. He didn't know how to react. He even didn't realize his tears were flowing on his cheeks._

_"Kagami-kun, you are crying."_

_He didn't care. He just wanted to let it go. All of the feelings that made him wanted to cry even more._

_He took another shots of alcohol, then another, another shot again. Again and again until he couldn't stay conscious anymore._

_"Kagami-kun, that's enough. I'll send you home."_

_Too bad for Kuroko, Kagami was still to big for him for even helped Kagami to walk out from the bar. He asked the bartender to help him while he went to look for a taxi._

_When they arrived, Kuroko paid the bills and helped the unconscious friend of him to walk again. He asked for the key and Kagami gave it to him. Kuroko didn't go anywhere but the bedroom. He helped Kagami to find the most comfortable position to rest. The tears still hadn't stop, his sobs was getting louder now. And Kuroko couldn't stand it._

_"Kagami-kun.."_

_Kagami was being kissed on lips._

_"Ku-Kuroko.."_

_He couldn't denny the sensation. His body needed it so much that he couldn't handle._

_And the thing that made Kagami regreted his life just happened._

 

_\---_

 

"So, you thought that I was going to marry Satsuki?"

"Uh.. Kind of?"

Aomine startled, opened his eyes and turned to see the red head.

"What kind of answer was that, Bakagami?" His tone semeed disappointed, he would tell it by how Aomine asked him. Plus, he just called him _Bakagami._  "I'm being serious here. How come you were willing to let that bastard _touch_ you, when you were so _unsure_ about what had I done with Satsuki?" The husky voice was getting rougher, it was like Aomine wanted to protest but he couldn't. Kagami tried to calm his love of his life but Aomine slapped his hand away. The blue haired man rolled his body to avoid Kagami's figure. "I'm sorry for bothering you to bring me home. You can leave anytime you want."

Kagami bit his down lip, he didn't want to make Aomine suffer again. It hurted him so much when he saw Aomine sulked like this. But Kagami knew he couldn't give up on him, not after he hurted Aomine.

"Aomine.."

Kagami whispered, he wished he could calm the sulking man down. "Aomine, look at me."

The man didn't react. Then silent appeared between them.

"Aomine, I'm sorry." Kagami started again. He tried to look at the man face through the shoulder. "I.. I said the truth about it. And yet, you still haven't forgive me. Though I'm already said that I'm willing to do anything.."

"How can I forgive the one I love who could believe anyone.. but not me."

Oh, it answered Kagami's biggest question. And yet, Aomine said  _the one I love_.  _Could be he kept his feeling for me?_  The words kept repeating inside his head.

"Aomine, I'm.. Just, look at me this time. I.. I can explain."

The taller man did. He rolled his body again, facing Kagami this time. And that's it. Kagami could see Aomine was clearly looking straight to his eyes. His expression.. like he was in pain. He might be sick but the pain was different.  _That tired eyes.._

"I do believe you.." He whipered, his hand stroked the other man's cheek. "It was my fault for not asking you by myself, or for not asking Momoi." He paused when he saw Aomine relaxed. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for not telling you that I was home earlier. I didn't want to trouble you with my luggage and all. I.. I couldn't forget you, Aomine. Not even once." He sniffed. "I'm sorry.." His tears were flowing. He wiped them away before continue. " I'm so lucky you accepted me in your life for once again. I love you, Aomine. I really do. Please forgive me.."

He didn't expect Aomine would hold his hand, but Aomine did.

"You better take care what's inside my heart, Taiga."

His name was called and it's surprised him.  _He said Taiga.._ _  
_

Kagami didn't know how to react. He ended up with kissed Aomine over and over again until Aomine asleep, caressed the sick man beside him and kissed the forehead for the last time before he left to the living room.

 

\---

 

The sun light that came from window awake him. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbed his eyes and watched the window was opened widely.

"Good morning, Daiki."

A gentle voice greeted him. He turned his head to see the voice source and the read head appeared. He brought a tray full of breakfast for two.

He locked his eyes on the other man. He saw the read head put the tray on the nightstand beside his bed then slowly caressed his head.

"Feeling better? I made breakfast for us."

Aomine felt a kiss placed on his lips before he started to enjoy his breakfast.

His life was actually getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking this longer than the previous chapter. my mom didn't let me to turn on the pc before the family gathering ended T^T
> 
> lelah saya. hahahaha  
> thank you for reading!! '3')b


	4. Cause I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i took it too long bc i'm still preparing the selection test tbh u,u  
> this is the last chapter just like i promised. i hope you guys enjoy <3

"Kousuke, I'm home."

He was reading Aomine's text, they were texting about their customer earlier. It was just half hour since Wakamatsu reached the sofa after a long day of coffee smell ended then his lover was home now. He could hear Kiyoshi dropped his bag and slowly approached to Wakamatsu's direction with such a tired face, and threw his body on to the other man. He put his phone on the table and turn his eyes to the big man.

"Welcome home, Kiyoshi."

He greeted him with a small peck on the lips. Quick, but sweet. But his lover only sighed and cupped his cheeks.

"I told you it's Teppei, Kousuke. It's been seven months you moved here and you keep calling me Kiyoshi. Is it that hard to call me by name?"

He released his cheeks, now they looked so puffy as Wakamatsu pouted, he snuggled to his man and sweet smell approached to his nose. When Wakamatsu realized what was the big man doing, he could only blush. "Oh. You smell good."

"Shut up, T-Teppei!"

Oh. God. He couldn't stand it when he saw Wakamatsu blushed.  _Too cute.._

"Teppei, get off of me. You're going to attached to me!"

But he didn't. He even grabbed the other man's hand and put it on his own face. "But I'm already attached to you." He said as he kissed Wakamatsu. "Who are you texting with, hm?" He glanced to the phone in front of him. "Uh.. Aomine."  _Oh, that Kagami's lover_ , he thought. "So when will my turn to receive a sweet text from this blonde guy, huh?"

Such a sweet words could lead them to passionate kiss, but not this time. Suddenly, Kiyoshi felt his hand was pushed away forcely.

"I had prepared you warm water to bath. Go for it now or I won't doing such a thing again, ever."

But Kiyoshi was full of excuses. He took his lover's hand and pulled him for a hug.

"Wash me?"

And Wakamatsu could only smile to answer the question.

 

\---

 

"Daiki, what's wrong?"

 _Oh, I'm daydreaming too long,_ he told himself as he turn his head to see Kagami.

"It's nothing, Taiga."  _I'm such a good liar._

Kagami crossed his arms to his chest and pouted. "I know you are a good liar but you're so not like you when you seem lost. Tell me what's wrong."

Kagami took the remote, he turn off the tv and joined Aomine on sofa. His eyes never leave Aomine's. It's been almost a year they lived together after they officially getting back together. Aomine was so much friendlier to Kagami now and it was rare to Kagami to see Aomine daydreamed like that. He always told Kagami everything,  _almost_ everything, since Kagami felt there was something Aomine tried to hide. He loved it when he got chance to look Aomine straight to his eyes, but not like this.

"Daiki?"

Aomine still didn't respond. He looked so unsure to speak.

"Daiki, you can always tell me everything. Or, are you hurt? Did your head hit something today?"

Aomine started to curving his lips and Kagami could see the man in front of him changed his expression.

"You smile. That's better."

"Yeah. You always make everything easier, Taiga."

They loved to hug, or kiss, or shouting their name loudly, or banging remote whenever they got no good channel, and else. As long as the red head could see the blue haired man's figure in their house and so did Aomine.

"So, tell me what is it?"

"Do you remember when we passed the jewelry shop, after one-on-one when we were high school?"

Jewelry shop? When they were high school? Oh...

"Yeah. I always asked you to buy that ring, right?"

Aomine looked down, and Kagami thought that he probably didn't hit that thing so early.

"I bought it." And Kagami froze. He didn't know what to answer, or asked him. He even didn't dare to change his position.

"I bought it when you had told me you were going to Japan. And I was about to prepare your must-be-birthday surprise when you and Tetsu.. You know?"

Of course Kagami knew it. And when he was about to answer Aomine, he saw the other man face showed him the hurt expression. His heart throbbed he couldn't handle it anymore if Aomine looked hurt if he continue.

"Uh, Daiki?"

It was Aomine's turn to see the red head. "What is it, Taiga?"

"You know. You.. You don't have to continue.. If it hurts you." His voice roughly reached Aomine's ear and it heard as if Kagami was going to cry.

"No. I'm fine with this. You love me, right?"

Kagami nodded then kissed the man. "Yeah. I love you, Daiki."

"Good. Let gone be bygone. That's why I'm fine with this." He said as he kissed Kagami's forehead and rested his head to the red head's. "I know that if we stay in Japan we won't be married, or your name will never be Aomine Taiga.."

Aomine stood instead of continue, and took something out from his jeans' pocket.

He kneeled down and carefully showed Kagami what was inside his hand, so Kagami could see the black leather small box in front of him.

Aomine opened it. A golden ring with red saphire perfectly fit on the aside that Kagami really wanted for four  _fucking_  years shocked him, and Aomine continued.

"I don't mind if I will always be only your fiancee until the death aparts us, and no Aomine Taiga to called by everyone we know." 

Kagami's heart throbbing harder. He felt his throat dried and his tears might be flowing anytime. He gasped when Aomine said  _Aomine Taiga_  for the second time.

"And you may be have no interest in this ring anymore.." The first tears just dropped and left mark on Kagami's shirt.

Kagami still looked straight at Aomine's eyes but he couldn't hold the tears. The joyfull tears of him.

"Kagami Taiga, I love you." Then another tears fell, then another, and another.

"I just want you to stay with me, until we have no left time to embrace each other. Until the very last kiss I could place it to you.." Kagami really couldn't hold it this time. His body was shaking he could only cover his mouth with both of his hand, not letting the teary voice of him heard by his lover. His  _only_  lover.

"I want to.." He stood to take Kagami's left hand and placed it on his palm.

"... see you to wear this ring." He said as he pulled the ring off the box and place it to Kagami's opened hand.

"And say yes, to always be my Kagami Taiga."

Kagami couldn't let his voice out. He was full of tears and emotions which couldn't letting his gentle voice out.

There was only sobs Aomine could hear. He raised his hand to carres the red head, and placed Kagami's head on his shoulder. Aomine begged him not to cry repeatedly until Kagami found his voice again.

Kagami hugged Aomine instead of answer him first. So tight Aomine could felt his lover's trembling body, even the heartbeats..

"I.. I will always be your Taiga, your Aomine Taiga."

Aomine stared awhile and smilled at Kagami's acception, Kagami saw the sparks fly right on the dark blue orbs.

"Do you like the Aomine Taiga's name?"

Aomine was right about there would never be Aomine Taiga in their life. But Aomine could feel the warming sensation when his heart told him that Kagami was his Aomine Taiga.

"I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo how is it? happy ending just like what i tagged, right? XD  
> i always use tayswift lyrics as the chapter titles, tbh :B  
> thank you to you guys for reading, commented and left kudos in this work. i really appreciate it as the writter of this little shitty work xD oh, and especially this is my first time writting this stuff :D  
> ily aokaga shippers <3


End file.
